planetstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet number
Planet number is the designation used to number the s from P1 for (the closest planet to the Sun) to P398 for the most recently discovered ( or Creusa on March 17, 2010). Planet numbers are designated in order of distance of planets from the Sun in our and of confirmation or publishment for extrasolar planets. The planet number was invented by Chris Dybala in March 2007 and was published few months later. Planet numbers are written as ‘P’ followed by a number between 1-398 with no space, akin to when written as ‘M’ followed by a number between 1-110 with no space. For solar system planets, planet numbers range between 1 through 8 while extrasolar planets range between 9 through 398. Planet numbers does not include speculative s and s if candidate exoplanets have speculative es above 13.0000 MJ. The notable examples are P3 for , P4 for , P5 for , P6 for , P14 for (Bellerophon), P32 (Osiris), P106 for (Lusus), P159 (Teumesia), P205 for (Eirene), P216 for (Themis), P289 for (Illion), P302 for (Icarus), P372 for (Asclepius), and P391 for (Typhoeus). There are six subtypes of planet numbers: star planet number, constellation planet number, lactoph planet number, year planet number, year-constellation planet number, and year-lactoph planet number. These are written before planet number, and are sorted by the discovery timeline for planets. Star planet number Star planet number is the planet number subtype used for planets orbiting the specific s. If first planet was discovered around a star for example , then it will be designated as Mu Arae P1. If second planet was discovered in Mu Arae system, it will be designated as Mu Arae P2. If third planet was discovered in Mu Arae system, it will be designated as Mu Arae P3, and so on. has five planet which has the most than any planetary host stars with the last being 55 Cancri P5 or (Stygne) which was discovered on April 11, 2005 and confirmed on November 6, 2007. Mu Arae has four planets with the last being Mu Arae P4 or (Caucon) which was discovered on August 5, 2006. has four planets with the last being Gliese 581 P4 or (Eunomia) which was discovered on April 21, 2009. Constellation planet number Constellation planet number is the planet number subtype used for the s about where the planets were located. If first planet was discovered around a star for example in , then it will be designated as Aquarius P1. If second planet in Aquarius was discovered orbiting the star , it will be designated as Aquarius P2. If third planet was discovered in Aquarius orbiting the star as a second planet, it will be designated as Aquarius P3. If fourth planet was discovered in Aquarius orbiting the star , it will be designated as Aquarius P4, and so on. If second planet was discovered around a specific star, it will simply take the next number after the last exoplanet discovered. and have the most exoplanets with the last being Virgo P19 and Sagittarius P19, which are the planets (Elysium) which was discovered on December 14, 2009, and (Anchises) which was discovered on March 17, 2010, respectively. has 15 exoplanets with the last being Cetus P15, which is the planet (Mesopotamia) which was discovered on December 14, 2009. Lactoph planet number Lactoph planet number is the planet number subtype used for the lactophs about where the planets were located. Lactophs is a group of constellations in the same region of the sky. If first planet was discovered around a star for example in Tarandus, then it will be designated as Tarandus P1. If second planet in Tarandus was discovered orbiting the star , it will be designated as Tarandus P2. If third and fourth planets were discovered in Tarandus constellation orbiting the same star , it will be designated as Tarandus P3 for and Tarandus P4 for . Tarandus has the most exoplanets with the last being Tarandus P75, which is the planet (Anchises) which was discovered on March 17, 2010. Aqua has 51 exoplanets with the last being Aqua P51, which is the planet (Laomedon) which was discovered on March 17, 2010. Vexilius has 42 exoplanets with the last being Vexilius P42, which is the planet (Dodona) which was discovered on January 26, 2010. Year planet number Year planet number is the planet number subtype used for the s when exoplanets were discovered. For example, if the first planet was discovered in the year 2008 orbiting the star , it will be designated as 2008 P1. If the second planet in that year was discovered, which is the second planet orbiting the star OGLE-2006-BLG-109L, it will be designated as 2008 P2. If the third planet was discovered in 2009, orbiting the star , it will be designated as 2009 P3. If the fourth planet was discovered in 2009, orbiting the star , it will be designated as 2009 P4. 2009 has the most exoplanets discovered than any other years with the last planet being designated as 2009 P78, which is (Oceanus). This means that 2009 discovered 78 exoplanets, 2008 discovered 53, and 2007 discovered 50. Year-constellation planet number Year-constellation planet number is the planet number subtype used for combining the years when exoplanets were discovered and constellation about where exoplanets are located. For example if first planet was discovered in Virgo in 2009, which is (Callichoron), then this planet is designated as 2009 Vir-1. For a fourth planet discovered in Pegasus in 2008, which is (Iobates), then this planet is designated as 2008 Peg-4. For a third planet discovered in Puppis in 2006 which is (Clotho), then this planet is designated as 2006 Pup-3. The highest numbered designation so far is 9, which is 2009 in Virgo, which is 2009 Vir-9, which is (Elysium). Year-lactoph planet number Year-lactoph planet number is the planet number subtype used for combining the years when exoplanets were discovered and lactoph about where exoplanets are located. For example if first planet was discovered in Testudo in 2010, which is (Socus), then this planet is designated as 2010 Tes-1. For a second planet discovered in Testudo in 2010, which is (Combie), then this planet is designated as 2010 Tes-2. For a third planet discovered in Selachimorphus in 2008 which is (Sardis), then this planet is designated as 2008 Sel-3. The highest numbered designation so far is 15, which is 2007 in Tarandus, which is 2007 Tar-15, which is (Arima). List by year *Antiquity: 1-6 (6) *1781: 7 (1) *1846: 8 (1) *1988: 9 (1) *1992: 10-11 (2) *1993: 12 (1) *1994: 13 (1) *1995: 14 (1) *1996: 15-19 (5) *1997: 20 (1) *1998: 21-27 (7) *1999: 28-35 (8) *2000: 36-55 (20) *2001: 56-70 (15) *2002: 71-92 (22) *2003: 93-108 (16) *2004: 109-128 (20) *2005: 129-161 (33) *2006: 162-194 (33) *2007: 195-244 (50) *2008: 245-297 (53) *2009: 298-375 (78) *2010: 376-398 (23) See also *Planetary mass classification *Planetary appearance classification *Planetary temperature classification *PS star catalogue Category:Articles Category:Astronomical catalogue